Submissive Little Chub
by TheSavageWriter
Summary: After Jaden gets invited to his longtime best friend Alex’s house for the weekend, he thinks they’re going to have the time of their lives especially with his parents out of town. But things take a sharp turn when it’s discovered that Alex’s little brother is forced to stay with them.


WARNING! BEFORE YOU READ THIS IS A SHOTA BASED STORY DEALING WITH UNDERAGE BOYS. EXPLICIT CONTENT IS WITHIN THIS STORY. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS TYPE OF CONTENT TURN BACK NOW.

I was honestly kind of excited when my longtime best friend Alex had asked me to stay the weekend over at his house. All the years we'd been friends and I never spent the night at his house but he had at mine. Alex was 18 and a slightly chubby guy but he had just recently started hitting the gym so he has started to bulk up these last few weeks. He's about the same height as me and had a full head of shoulder length hair. His entire family is Spanish. My name is Jaden by the way. I'm 19 years old and 5'10. I'm built pretty average except for a little toning around my stomach, chest, and arms. I'm mixed with black and Spanish but don't really take too much to my Spanish culture. His parents were out of town celebrating their 5th anniversary so we had the house all to ourselves...or so I thought. It was a calm Friday evening, just hitting 8:00pm. "Alright this is it man." Said my Uber. "Thanks, have a nice night." I said grabbing my back pack from the other seat and getting out. I tipped him with the two dollars I had in my wallet and he was on his way. As I walked up to the door I got a text from Alex. "Hey by the way bro I've got some bad news I should've mentioned. My little brother Kai is spending the weekend with us too. He was supposed to go stay with one of his friends for the weekend too but he got into a fight at school." Then another text. "I'm in the bathroom right, I told him to answer the door when you knock." I've seen Kai a few times and exchanged hello's with him but that's about it. The times that we've hung out out at his place he was always there but I've never actually met him before. It almost seemed like he kept his distance purposely when I was around but maybe that was from Alex telling him to do so. I pondered about that a bit before I knocked on the door. A few moments later I heard little footsteps approaching the door. "Who is it?" I heard a semi-high pitched voice, the voice of a boy just starting puberty and his little brother no less. "It's me, Jaden." I said trying to sound polite. "Oh." I heard him say before unlocking and opening the door. "H-hello.." He said very shyly. Kai was a cute kid. He had jet black curly hair on the top of his head with the sides shaved off and beautiful hazel eyes that lit up with his shy smile. Much like his brother in his younger years, he was really chubby. I could count a few rolls of fat through the tight Dragon Ball Z shirt he had on. Besides the shirt he only had on a tight black pair of briefs that was holding a nicely sized package. "Hey Kai, I like your shirt." I complimented, making him put his hands behind his back, look down and blush. "Thanks..." He said quietly. "Are you going to let me in?" I said laughing a bit. "O-oh right." He stuttered. As I walked in behind him I couldn't help but stare at his massive bubble butt. It was straining his underwear and looked so soft and plump through them. Each step he took it made his butt cheeks jiggle and it was driving me crazy. He had an ass a porn star would die for. I took my shoes off and looked around for a bit. Suddenly he looked at me with an almost sly smile. "Alex is taking forever in the bathroom. Do you want to see my room?" He asked innocently swinging his shoulders with his hands behind his back. "Um, sure I guess. I wonder what's taking him so long though." I wondered as he took my hand and led me upstairs to his room. His room was a typical 12 year olds room. Messy, posters of anime and really expensive cars all on the walls, and a very familiar faint smell I always had in my room at this age. "You can sit down if you want." He said collapsing on his bed on his belly making his butt wobble. He turned the TV on and started flipping through channels until he found Cartoon Network and began to watch Adventure Time. "Oh this is my show! I used to watch this all the time. Sucks that it ended last year though."

"Yea, I'm glad they still do reruns."

He then got a can of soda from under his bed and quickly opened it. He gulped down more than half of it before letting out a huge belch.

"Nice one." I laughed.

"Thank. You." He said burping out the words to which we both laughed for a good minute.

'He's such a chubby little slob' I thought to myself.

"So um...your brother told me that you got into a fight today at school?" I half asked and stated. This seemed to switch his entire mood as he turned the TV off and turned away from me.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." He said sadly.

"Aw come on, is it because you lost or something? Sometimes you-"

"NO I didn't lose I beat the crap out of that kid." He said turning back to me getting a little angry, cutting off my attempt at giving some advice.

"Oh sorry...so why exactly did you guys fight?"

He blushed deeply before he spoke. "It's because he was making fun of me. He kept calling me fat a s s and saying that I had a girls butt, ok?" He said clearly flustered from what he just told me and spelling out the word ass to avoid cursing at me.

That instantly got me a boner.

"And you're probably gonna make fun of me too..." He said with his voice cracking, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey, hey relax Kai. Just breathe. I would never make fun of you or your body. That was really mean of that kid and you should never let what anyone says about you get to you." I said putting a hand on his back trying to cheer him up.

He was still laying on his belly while I was sitting up on the edge of the bed next to him.

sniffle* *silence* *sniffle*

What I said didn't really seem to have an effect on him. So I riskily went into the deep end hoping for a good response.

"...I actually like your body." I said giving him a sly smile.

"Y-you do?"

"Yea, your so jiggly all over I can't help but just touch all your chubbiness." I said running my hand over his plump sides and back.

I heard him lowly moaning so I knew I was headed in the right direction.

"I bet you don't like my butt." He said shaking it teasingly.

"Well let's see if I do." I said as I gently placed my hand on his left butt cheek and began to grope and caress it.

"I'm not making fun of you, but I can see why he said you have a girl's butt. It's so fat. I really like how it jiggles." I said putting a second hand on his right cheek.

I was in pure heaven. This little boy who had a butt the size of Texas was letting me feel all over him.

"You can take my clothes off if you want."

That's exactly what I was waiting for. Granted I was going to ask him but he beat me to the punch and I couldn't be happier.

"Ok. Let me get a little more comfortable though."

I moved myself back onto the bed and position myself between his legs while also laying down on my belly. His perfect ass was right in front of me and mine for the taking. He quickly took his shirt and sat it down on the floor and I could see all of his sexy fat just roll out. I then reached reached for his waistband and I heard him giggle a bit.

I took my time slowly removing his underwear and he cooperated by lifting his waist up so I could easily take them off. I slid them down his legs, off his feet and took a good whiff of them before tossing them to the side.

"Wow...god Kai how did you get such a fat ass?" I said grabbing both of his squishy globes wobbling them around mercilessly. I slapped his ass a few times just to watch it jiggle making him silently yelp.

"Do you like this? You like me playing with your bubble butt Kai?" I said seductively as I moved up a bit and put my entire face between his massive booty and squished the two balloons to my face.

"Jaden...I have to fart.." He said obviously embarrassed.

"Well go ahead and let it rip. I want to smell those stinky farts of yours." I cooed as I put my face even deeper into his ass with my nose right near his pucker.

"Ok you asked for it." He said as I heard him grunt a bit before letting out a long, loud fart right into my face.

'Ppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttt'

"Hehe, excuse me..."

I breathed in deeply as I took in all of his stinky smells and scents. I was already hard as a rock but this sent me over the edge. I finally removed my face from his now sweaty and shiny bubble ass. He got up from his position and turned around to face me on the bed while sitting with his legs crossed.

"Man.." I said as I jokingly waved my hand in front of my face. "You sure do pack a punch stinky."

He blushed heavily and looked down twiddling with his thumbs.

There was a few seconds of silence before I finally noticed his boner behind his hands. I hadn't even thought about the fact that he might be hard from this whole experience. Probably even harder than me since he's going through puberty.

"Um...Jaden?"

"Hm?"

"I-I'm really hard right now and it kinda hurts." He said blushing even deeper than before as he slowly moved his hands so that I could see.

He had good sized penis for his age. Lord to be about 4 1/2 inches, maybe a little longer. His cock was throbbing violently and his dickhead was very red and oozing pre-cum like you wouldn't believe.

"Do you want me to take care of that for you?" I said inching closer to him.

"Please..." He said almost begging me.

I got up to lock his door just in case his brother ever came out of the goddamn bathroom.

I sat back down on the bed and gently took his penis into my hand, making him moan already.

"Well your wish is my command. You're going to enjoy this."

To Be Continued

Please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Based on how many positive reviews I get I will continue this story.


End file.
